


trust

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Body Worship, Breathplay, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Angry Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rule 63, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Softcore Porn, Spanking, Temperature Play, Wax Play, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: a collection of smol smut drabbles to improve my smut writing /.\
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 60
Kudos: 185





	1. chankai

**Author's Note:**

> for abby: i hope it's okay ><

“You look so pretty,” Jongin caresses Chanyeol’s cheek, eyes jumping around on all the hickeys and the single bruise near Chanyeol’s nipple. “Covered in bruises...”

It makes Chanyeol laugh. “You’re balls deep in me, and that’s what you’re thinking?”

Chanyeol maybe the most confident guy in their university, but the pink tinge on his chest, neck, and face is easy to notice. Sex seems to take away all of his excited ‘I know!’s and words to fish out more compliments. Chanyeol covers his eyes with his forearms, laughing again. “You’re staring, Jongin.”

Jongin leans down, mouths teasingly at Chanyeol’s shoulder, nibbles there. “You’ve got a problem?”

“Sure--” His words cut off by Jongin thrusting his hips, it makes Chanyeol gasp, makes him writhe in his place for a while. Chanyeol removes his hands from his eyes, and looks at Jongin, eyes wide. 

Jongin takes his time to make a blooming purple mark on Chanyeol’s meaty shoulder. He looks at Chanyeol, chuckles, and rests his cheek on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Wasn’t that nice?”


	2. baeksoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: baeksoo + temperature play + “I didn’t know you could be quiet for so long” ? (*´ω`*)

Kyungsoo’s bare thighs are perfect for pillows, they’re squishy but with good worked muscles beneath the fat. Baekhyung happily rests his cheek in Kyungsoo’s lap, ankles crossed, hands resting on Kyungsoo’s soles.

Kyungsoo puts the oil bottle in front of his face. Baekhyun picks it, scans it. “Don’t they have a scented oil?”

Kyungsoo shifts a little, starts coating Baekhyun’s back with a thin layer of oil. He hums. “Not that I know of.”

They’re doing this session on the floor. Vacuumed and mopped floor, only a red and white candle near Kyungsoo’s reach, and the small bottle of oil. They’re both naked, since Baekhyun doesn’t like being the only one naked in the room, and also because he likes sucking dick (he’s  _ enthusiastic  _ about it) even more after wax session.

“We should get a scented one,” Baekhyun breathes near Kyungsoo’s cock, earning a slap on the ass. It makes him chuckle. “I was just suggesting oil.”

“You were close to my dick,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun can hear the smile on his face. “Now I’m worried you’ll do something dumb. I’ll make  _ you  _ clean the seat next time, Baekhyun.”

“What dumb--” Another spank. Baekhyun giggles. “Okay, okay, no dumb things for this session.”

“Good boy.”

He gets another spank. He gasps. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Your butt jiggles,” Kyungsoo laughs. “It’s adorable. I couldn’t help it.”

“Of course you couldn’t help it, have you seen my butt?” Baekhyun shakes his butt. “Fucking perfect.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, completely ignores Baekhyun’s antics. “I’m using the red one this time,” he informs. He rubs Baekhyun’s back one more time, then drips a little bit on his own forearm. “Ready?”

Baekhyun nods. “Why red?”

“Red looks pretty on you. Let me know if it’s too hot.”

Baekhyun feels a drop of heat on his shoulder, which cools rapidly, it feels nice. “It’s perfect,” he mutters. “Can you take a picture afterwards?”

Baekhyun registers an  _ of course _ from Kyungsoo before there is a lot heat blooming on his back. They’re evenly spaced, makes his brain shut down. He doesn’t have any responsibility, just lay there and feel the wax drip on him, feel it cool down and harden, feel his body react.

“I didn’t know you could be quiet for this long, Baek,”

Baekhyun blinks. He must’ve fallen asleep. “How long has it been?”

“Five whole minutes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so im just a sucker for baeksoo turns out. and i,,,,,,,,,, really don't know how this one turned out OTL i tried anon,,,,,,, i really did orz


	3. sulay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: sulay + (semi) public sex + “think you can handle it?”

“They’ll be here soon.”

Yixing laughs. “Seems like you don’t want to stop.”

“We have forty minutes,” Junmyeon trails kisses on Yixing’s neck, grinding his hips against Yixing’s. “I think.”

“Want me to blow you?”

Junmyeon kind of regrets the ‘no feelings’ thing between them. They’re just fucking around, like normal people, but Yixing is being fucking  _ considerate _ and being sweet and being adorable -- the rule feels unfair now. Yixing is being boyfriend material and Junmyeon isn’t allowed to boyfriend him. Great.

“Hand?”

Junmyeon groans. Nods. He notices Yixing’s hand going into his small bag, and takes out the smallest bottle of lube Junmyeon has ever seen. He laughs against Yixing’s skin, presses a kiss on Yixing’s collarbone. “So prepared.”

“I have to be,” Yixing chuckles. “You’re a kinky bastard.”

Junmyeon’s coherent thoughts are thrown out of the window as Yixing takes his cock out of his pants. He rests his head against the glass behind him. They’ve asked the waiter to return once the people who made the reservations arrive. (They’ll know - since Luhan frequents this place.)

They’re waiting (fucking?) in the more private area of the restaurant. The glass right above the seats are blurry, everything is vague to the eye. Unless someone is pressed up against it like Junmyeon is right now.

“W-we should sit down,” Junmyeon tries, his brain struggling to form sentences with Yixing’s hand touching his cock. “People can see.”

Yixing spreads the lube on the length of Junmyeon’s cock, and sighs. “Like that wasn’t your plan, Junmyeonnie~ So subtle~”

“You don’t know that,” He moves forward, cups Yixing’s jaw to steal a heated kiss. “It’s on you, for being so sexy with  _ and _ without clothes.”

Yixing laughs. He wraps his free arm around Junmyeon’s waist, and pulls him back into their seats, Junmyeon’s legs on Yixing’s knees now. “Only because you know how to flatter me.”

Junmyeon whines. “Yixing, we don’t have much time.”

Yixing strokes his cock once, then pauses. “I think we can buzz the waiter,” He rests his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, strokes Junmyeon’s cock again. “Make you order some extras while I jerk you off under the table.”

Junmyeon whimpers.

“Or better yet,” Yixing presses a wet kiss on Junmyeon’s neck. “We can let Lu and Jongin watch -- they love a good show. Think you can handle it?”

Junmyeon moans helplessly. He loves the idea of having an audience, the idea of performing. Yixing is kind enough to start moving his hand, head still on Junmyeon’s shoulders like he isn’t giving him a handjob under the table, and whispering all the right words to make Junmyeon squirm and want more pressure.

“We could show them how good you ride a dick,”

Junmyeon’s head lolls back on the glass again, panting and pleading Yixing to do something more. The words take him on edge, the physical stimulation does not match the pleasure he’s getting in his whole body.

“And how pretty you look with hickeys!” Yixing giggles. “Especially on your stomach.”

Junmyeon wraps his arms around Yixing’s shoulders, pulling himself closer to Yixing. “F-faster, Yixing, please.”

“Aw, but don’t you want to put on a show?” Yixing pauses. Junmyeon wants to scream. “Not even a little? To show off your fucking skills? That’s disappointing.”

Junmyeon isn’t allowed any time to respond. Yixing’s fist becomes tighter, he jerks Junmyeon off in literally two minutes, the orgasm making Junmyeon spasm just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SULAY!!!!! i miss them :(
> 
> (also Things are Happening in my house it'd be nice if you could [commission](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1206231519745830912?s=20) me to help me save up money and move out quickly <3)


	4. xingdae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: xingdae + manhandling kink + “such pretty noises, kitten”

Ten minutes after entering Yixing’s bedroom, it becomes pretty obvious how strong Yixing is, despite his soft features. 

Jongdae doesn’t expect himself to feel his senses heighten, feel the blood from his _chest_ flushing right into his cock. Yixing easily holds Jongdae, keeps him from tumbling forward and past Yixing.

Yixing spins them a little to press Jongdae against the wall, grinning cutely. “Such a clumsy kitten,” he chuckles. “Adorable.”

“Why do you make every nickname hot?” Jongdae whines. “You’re annoying.”

Yixing grinds against Jongdae’s crotch, entwines his fingers with Jongdae’s and presses them against the wall, near Jongdae’s chest. “Am I? I can stop if you find me _that_ annoying.”

“No!” Jongdae kisses Yixing’s lips. “That means you should annoy me more.”

Yixing’s hand moves down Jongdae’s left thigh, and Jongdae lifts it as Yixing’s hand moves further down. Yixing hooks one hand under his knee, bend down to hook another hand under the other knee, and easily lifts Jongdae off his feet. He moves closer between Jongdae’s legs, making sure Jongdae’s back is properly pressed up against the wall so he doesn’t fall.

Jongdae crosses his ankles behind Yixing’s back, eyes wide in surprise. (Cock rock solid in his jeans. _Why_ are they still wearing clothes?) “Oh?”

“Oh?” Yixing teases, then laughs breathily. “Such pretty noises, kitten. It’s like the more I call you Kitten, the more you become kitten-like.”

Jongdae narrows his eyes as Yixing continues grinning. “I can’t tell if that’s a compliment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE MORE IM WRITING THESE THE MORE THEY'RE ENDING UP BEING JUST SOFTCORE PORN I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND?????????


	5. sekaixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: sekaixing + accidental voyeurism (??) + “keep going like i’m not here”

Yixing fucks Jongin right. He knows exactly what Jongin likes, and Jongin goes to Yixing’s room three times a week, comes back with marks on his back, ass beautifully fucked, and cock throbbing at the memory of their ‘session’ despite being oversensitive.

Today is no different.

Yixing is behind him, his lubed cock stretching Jongin’s hole with a fading tingling feeling. He hasn’t started moving yet, Jongin wishes his body could adjust to Yixing’s cock faster, so Yixing could start fucking him, and finally, finally grip the back of his head and pull him into a kiss.

“Ready?” Yixing asks sweetly, places his hand on Jongin’s shoulder. He moves his hips a little.

Jongin winces. “Almost, almost-- I need--”

“Take your time, sweetheart,” Yixing’s hand on Jongin’s shoulder moves to Jongin’s cock. “You want to try what we did last week?”

Jongin drops to his elbows, then nods. Yixing starts fisting Jongin’s cock, simultaneously moving his hips, doing the latter as slowly as he can to make sure Jongin doesn’t feel too much pain. After a seven thrusts, Jongin finally relaxes under Yixing, and sighs. 

“Okay, Jonginie?”

Jongin nods. “Please, hyung.”

Yixing isn’t so sweet now. He grips Jongin’s hips, slips his cock out till the head is only touching Jongin’s hole, and rams back in, and his thrusts are powerful, pushing Jongin forward with each, the sound of skin slapping rings in both of their ears.

The lewd noises thanks to the lube and some sweat makes Jongin blush. It’s hard to close his mouth as Yixing fucks him from the back, not showing any signs of reducing the speed of his movements.

“Yixing hyung--”

Yixing stops. Jongin isn’t sure who it is -- too cock stupid to register the sound. He feels a blanket on himself and definitely on Yixing.

“Sehunnie! How many times are going to walk into these things? Where are your manners?”

Oh. Jongin looks over his shoulder, removes the blanket which obstructs his view. Sehun looks at him, then back at Yixing.

“I won’t tell anyone… if this is a secret,” Sehun licks his lower lip. “Can I watch?”

Jongin rolls his eyes. Sehun always wants to watch -- even if Jongin (and Yixing too, apparently) is masturbating, or fucking someone, in this case.

“Jongin? What do you think?”

Jongin shrugs, still looking over his shoulder at Sehun. “Are you okay with it, hyung? I… I don’t mind.”

“You can keep going like I’m not here,” Sehun shrugs. “I’ll leave, though, if you aren’t comfortable with it.

Yixing clicks his tongue, then caresses Jongin’s back. “Can he join?”

Jongin is taken aback by the question. He thinks for a moment. “Next time.”

“Okay then,” Yixing gestures Sehun closer. “You can watch, Sehunnie. I’ll deal with your behaviour later.”

Sehun moves the pillows and sits near the headboard, back leaning against it, and his ass barely on the bed. Jongin rolls his eyes again. Sehun pouts. “What? This is the best view when someone’s doing it doggy style.”

“Oh that’ll change,” Yixing chuckles. 

Jongin doesn’t have the time to be embarrassed. Yixing resumes fucking his ass, hands on Jongin’s waist this time. Jongin feels a little shy about his noises, but when Yixing’s fingers thread through Jongin’s hair, he moans loud, tilting his head back.

“That’s what I thought,” Yixing says. “It’s just me, Jonginie, don’t be shy.”

_ Right. Sehun isn’t here _ . Jongin has to remind himself a little more, and his mouth opens again. He grinds back against Yixing’s cock, trying his best to meet with the thrusts.

Yixing finally pulls at his hair, helps him move back. Jongin’s back is arched beautifully, near Yixing’s chest, and Yixing’s thrusts are still powerful, without making the grip on Jongin’s hair too painful. It’s the right amount of pain Jongin likes, gets off on.

Jongin thinks he hears a  _ fuck  _ from Sehun, but he isn’t sure. He isn’t aware of the noises he’s making, let alone Yixing and Sehun.

When Jongin feels his orgasm close but unable to get the right pressure, he whines. “Hyung, touch me.”

Yixing removes his hand from Jongin’s sweat-covered hair, and moves it to Jongin’s cock. “Don’t mess my bed, okay?”

“Okay, okay, yes, I promise, hyung, I won’t mess your bed, hyung please--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im loving this abrupt ending for some reason i hope you like it too lol please let me know if you liked this!!!!!!!!!!!! <3


	6. baekchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: baekchen + cockwarming (??) + “good morning, baby”

Baekhyun doesn’t expect himself to fall asleep. So when he wakes up a little disoriented, in Jongdae’s lap, he’s confused for a second.

“Good morning, baby,” Jongdae grins, spares Baekhyun a glance, and continues reading his book. “Hope you had a nice nap.”

“I did--” He shifts just a little, remembers Jongdae’s cock in his ass. “Did I sleep for too long?”

Jongdae shakes his head. “Just 10 minutes. I didn’t want to disturb.”

Baekhyun nods, but he can’t move, even if he isn’t turned on like he was when they began. It’s his punishment, which didn’t make sense before (he loves warming Jongdae’s cock -- especially when he’s reading), and now Baekhyun wants to move, do something other than just sit on Jongdae’s cock till he finishes reading hundred pages.

“How many pages more?”

Jongdae glances at the bottom of the book. “Thirty.”

Baekhyun whines. Jongdae looks at him with a pointed look, then smiles. 

“You should’ve thought of this before, huh?” Jongdae transfers the book to his left hand, forefinger acting like a bookmark. His other hand cups Baekhyun’s jaw, and he leans in to press a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, then nose. “We have set up the rules for a reason, Baekhyunnie.”

“Following rules isn’t as fun as breaking them,” Baekhyun pouts. “I wouldn’t get to do this for another week, if I hadn’t broke a rule~”

Jongdae nods, unamused. “Alright then, continue enjoying this.” And goes back to reading.

“But I wanna move!”

Jongdae doesn’t even spare him a glance. “And?”

That shuts him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon dear,,,,, idk,,,,,,,,,,,,,, i really hope you like it?


	7. chansoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: lesbeans chansoo + thigh riding/biting + "you're the perfect size/height for me"

On a bad day, Chansook needs a different kind of reassurance. Where she’s whimpering, her clit overstimulated, pussy starting to swell a little, her long hair tied into a messy bun so she can get into various positions without having to settle her hair first before herself.

Kyungri is great at making Chansook feel better on bad days. That’s how their relationship (even as friends) began.

“That’s right baby,” Kyungri coos as Chansook finally comes all over her hands, her thighs shaking even after Kyungri has removed her fingers. “So good for me, aren’t you? You’d do anything for me.”

Chansook takes a deep breath, then nods. “Anything for you.”

“Good girl.” Kyungri helps Chansook sit up, breathing finally normal. She takes the lube from near the pillows, and squirts some on her left thigh, crosses her right leg under it. “I want you to right my thigh, baby.”

Chansook doesn’t bat an eye at that. She needs it -- needs the stimulation, and Kyungri didn’t touch her clit at all while finger fucking her. Chansook straddles Kyungri’s thigh, hands on Kyungri’s shoulders for help.

It’s hard to get the movement right at the first go. Chansook tries grinding her hips in three different ways before she feels the cool lube rub against her clit. “Oh fuck,” She moans, pussy getting wetter and wetter more because of the lube. “Fuck. Keep your leg just like that.”

Kyungri obeys, tilts it so Chansook can get the maximum contact. Chansook starts rubbing her clit on Kyungri’s thighs, eyes squeezed shut, trying her best to get the stimulation she needs to orgasm.

Chansook’s orgasms are hard to get. Kyungri usually has to finger her while sucking and licking on her clit, has to rub Chansook’s clit with her thumb if they’re using a strap.

So Kyungri busies herself by biting at Chansook’s sweaty skin, licking the salty sweat away, then nipping at the skin. Both of them love hickeys -- Kyungri especially. She usually has at least one obvious hickey on her body per day. Chansook’s beautiful body has it once a month, only because Chansook kind of sucks at covering them up with anything. 

“Do you have a special place in mind?” Kyunri asks, slides two fingers between Chansook’s pussy and her thigh to get Chansook’s full attention. “I wanna mark you.”

Chansook gasps, chest rising and falling rapidly. “Anywhere,” she pants, “anywhere, really.”

“Mm, wish I could mark your pussy,” Kyungri hums, brings her wet fingers to her mouth, and sucks it clean. “You think I can do that?”

Chansook is too busy trying to chase her orgasm. She stutters a little. “Maybe. I-I don’t know.”

“I can, Chansook-ah,” Kyungri takes one of Chansook’s nipples in her mouth, bites at it playfully. “You know why? Because you’re the perfect height for me.”

“O-oh?”

Kyungri takes pity on her girlfriend, and slides her finger back between Chansook’s now pink pussy and her thigh. “Yeah. I can kneel between your legs, eat you out, fuck you with a dildo, and bite your pussy.”

Chansook moans loudly, her movements becoming frantic. Kyungri sucks a hickey on Chansook’s chest, then continues talking. “I can have all of my tongue in your pussy in many positions.”

Chansook is trying so hard to have an orgasm, she finally realizes to slow the fuck down, that carefully grinding her pussy on Kyungri’s fingers and thigh is better than riding it like a horse.

Kyungri chuckles. “Finally. Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon im so lesbean. im SO lesbean. where is my gf....................


	8. sukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: sukai + angry/make up sex + "you're so fucking hot when you're mad"

When they’re finally breathing properly, Jongin decides to lay on his side to look at Junmyeon’s post-sex and trying-to-form-coherent-thoughts face, and chides. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

It makes Junmyeon laugh breathily. “My students would disagree.”

Jongin returns to laying on his back again, resting his head on the upside-down V he makes with his arm. “That’s because they don’t see you in jeans,” he chuckles. “You don’t wear anything casual to your lectures.”

Junmyeon only hums in reply. Jongin doesn’t understand how their furious, middle-finger flipping fight turned into sex. 

Jongin remembers saying  _ fuck you _ to Junmyeon, he then remembers kissing him while making sure he’s pressed against the wall, then it’s him who’s bending over the couch, pants haphazardly bundled near his knees. After a couple of minutes, they’re trying to make it to the bedroom, but they’re both desperate, they’re both grabbing at each other’s body parts, saying  _ move faster _ to each other.

They barely made it past their bedroom door, and Jongin had his cock in Junmyeon, fucking him like getting an orgasm is how he’ll prevent the start of an apocalypse. Nothing they did was focused on feeling good -- it was just getting the anger out, and after the amazing angry sex they had, Jongin can clearly see Junmyeon’s angry face.

He looks hot -- nobody is supposed to look hot, when they’re mad. Yet, something about Junmyeon’s furrowed eyebrows, his biceps and exposed forearms flexing had given Jongin in a rock-solid boner.

“Should we have angry sex again?” Junmyeon asks, voice soft yet teasing. “This might be the shorter amount of time you’ve come in. We can do more quickies like that.”

Jongin considers for a second, then giggles. “That’s true, but I’m pretty sure angry sex isn’t healthy.”

“Yeah, it probably isn’t,” Junmyeon then turns to Jongin. “I don’t remember what we were fighting out, but I’m sorry, Jongin.”

“I’m sorry, too, hyung. We’ll talk this out once we remember what it was?”

Junmyeon nods. “Yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not a fan of angry sex,,,, and i suck at it so i decided to keep it like this i hope you don't mind ksdjfnksdjbfkjsd


	9. chanhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: Chanhun + Dom/sub + "I can misbehave if you want to punish me"

Chanyeol never understood the concept of this kind of punishment until now. 

He didn’t know he wanted to slap Sehun’s naked ass so much. He knew he liked Sehun’s ass a little too much, but that’s him -- that’s very Chanyeol of him to like someone’s butt so much. What wasn’t very Chanyeol was to see Sehun’s ass naked for the first time, and feel the immediate urge to slap it.

Spank it, while Sehun is bent over his knees.

It was embarrassing, at first, to confess. But Sehun, turns out, is okay with it -- he even discusses other things. He asks about floggers, and paddles, and using ropes and bondage. He is introduced into the wonderful world of BDSM, and Chanyeol, after good research and some platonic and non-sexual scenes with experciend doms and subs, finally decides he’s a switch. He leans more towards the dom side, but he’s a switch.

The first time he confessed his urge, Sehun had said, “I can misbehave, if you want to punish me. But we have some things to discuss before that.”

Now, when Sehun is finally naked, bent over his knees, Chanyeol is not only confident in himself, he also gets to slap Sehun’s ass. He’s really glad Sehun’s initial reaction was ‘I can do it, but…’ and nothing violently upsetting. 

He gets pretty noises from a wrecked Sehun, who has no tears left, voice small and weak.

“Count for me, okay, Sehun?” Chanyeol caresses the baby soft ass, and gives it a tiny slap. “It’s just ten, you can do that, can’t you?”

“Yes hyung,” Sehun whimpers, takes a deep breath. “I can do it, I’ll do it for hyung.”

Chanyeol can’t help the smile across his face. “Good boy.”

There is a whole different type of pleasure pulsating through Chanyeol’s body as he spanks Sehun. Sehun makes all kinds of noises, counts aloud like the good boy he is, gets hard for the third time in the night like the obvious masochist he is. 

Chanyeol feels his pants tighten again, the seventh spank lands on Sehun’s left asscheek, and Sehun croons. “Please, hyung, spank me harder.”

“Please?” Chanyeol spanks him again, harder, like Sehun wanted. “That’s a first. You never say please.”

Sehun is breathing heavily, and he makes a kicked-puppy noise when Chanyeol massages his reddening ass. “Can you wear a glove next time?” Sehun asks once his breathing is nearly normal. “Your hands were made for this, hyung.”

Chanyeol responds with two, quick, final spanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i LOVE writing dom/sub and bdsm related things so much !! constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> (also my [commissions](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1206231519745830912?s=20) are open! i write smut too (like, more detailed and idk better? now that im doing these)! i'm trying to move out of the house and get therapy, i need help ><)


	10. suyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: suyeol + awkward/shy first time + "chanyeol, could you please come closer?"

It may have been selfish of Junmyeon, to want an inexperienced person to have his first time. Junmyeon is now a little unsure of himself, but knowing Chanyeol also has no clue about it makes him feel a little better.

They both got ahead of themselves, and now they’re both naked, on Chanyeol’s bed, awkwardly staring at each other’s hard dicks. They got turned on by all the subtle grinding during making out, and now both of them are turned on and awkward. Great.

Junmyeon has had countless orgasms, but never with someone in the same room as him, never with someone else’s hand on his cock, never with someone else’s mouth on his dick.

“So, uh,” Chanyeol’s finally stops staring at Junmyeon’s hard cock and looks at him in the eyes. “Do you want me to blow you?”

Junmyeon considers for a second. “Can I do that instead?” He carefully moves forward, now on his knees, and hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. “I think kissing might help.”

They’ve been dating for four years now (since they were 16), and it’s about time they do some naked kissing. And maybe blowjobs and handjobs too. Sex, in the near future.

Chanyeol is an enthusiastic kisser, naked or otherwise. He holds Junmyeon’s waist easily, happily kissing Junmyeon’s lips, licking his bottom lip, even giggling between kisses. Junmyeon feels his heart melt a little.

He glances at Chanyeol’s cock, and tells himself he’s watched enough porn clips and blowjob articles to do this right. He decides to kiss all the way down to Chanyeol’s cock, instead of going straight to it. It might be the only type of stalling he’s willing to do, his actions are encouraged by Chanyeol’s whimpers, some muffled by his own hand, but the noises he makes are _precious_.

When he’s finally placing kisses on Chanyeol’s hips, he gets a loud gasp, and Chanyeol moves a little away.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks, a little panicked. He watches Chanyeol finally look at him. A blush tinges his cheeks.

“I-I’m fine,” Chanyeol replies. “I didn’t-- I felt sensitive.”

Junmyeon licks his tongue. “That’s okay,” He holds Chanyeol’s hand, squeezes it gently. “Just, tell me whatever you’re feeling, okay? I don’t want to cross any lines.”

Chanyeol nods. But doesn’t move. Junmyeon waits for a beat, then chuckles to himself. “Chanyeol, could you please come closer?”

He probably feels more embarrassed than before, which makes him freeze in his spot. Junmyeon places his hand Chanyeol’s thigh, a bit away from his knee, fondly squeezes the meat there as he moves closer to Chanyeol.

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon reassures. He feels a little more confident -- he knows it’s just his instinct to be whatever the other is not in that moment. “Let’s focus on you, shall we? You just have to sit back and enjoy, okay?”

Chanyeol gulps. Nods. “Okay.”

The blowjob turns out to be less… less porn-like that he’d expect. He took it slow, Chanyeol was too quiet, and Junmyeon did not make any lewd noises while sucking. But Chanyeol is a writhing and groaning mess at the end, which makes Junmyeon feel victorious.

“Did you like it?” he asks, once Chanyeol has woken up from his thirty-second nap. “Was it okay?”

Chanyeol nods, more energetic now. “It was amazing!” He pulls Junmyeon closer, their chest flushed against each other’s as Chanyeol kisses him more. “I think it’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had. I can’t wait to blow you!”

Junmyeon grins, smug. “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope this was okay ><


	11. xiuho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: Xiuho + rimming + “I wasn’t expecting that”

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

Junmyeon whines, buries his face into the pillow he’s holding. Minseok chuckles, hands moving soothingly on Junmyeon’s back. 

Junmyeon wants to be angry at Minseok, for laughing at him, but he isn’t really in the position to do so. He’s on the bed, on his elbows, ass up. Minseok isn’t the one who had an orgasm by a rimjob, easy for him to say he wasn’t expecting it, when Junmyeon himself didn’t see it coming.

“I can hear you thinking all the way till here,” Minseok jokes. “It’s okay, baby.”

“ _ You _ say--” Junmyeon makes a surprised noise at Minseok’s tongue flicking against his wet hole. Junmyeon shudders, his cock twitches. “Holy shit.”

The dental dam they’re using doesn’t feel foreign, it’s thin enough to get adjusted to Junmyeon’s skin, but still an effective dental dam. Junmyeon’s words dissolve in his head, he gasps loudly at one particular lick.

“Sensitive?” Minseok’s voice isn’t teasing anymore. “We can stop.”

Junmyeon makes a vague noise. “It still feels good, though…”

Minseok laughs at that. He gives Junmyeon’s tummy a soft rub, then squeezes his ass. “Whatever you want, baby.”

_ That’s a problem _ , Junmyeon thinks. Minseok knows it too. He knows Minseok won’t deny him anything if he asked, but Junmyeon is far too embarrassed about the smallest things he wants to ask for. It took him four months of planning, and two months of worried back and forth to get here, having his ass eaten out by Minseok on the bed with already one orgasm checked off the list. If this continues, he’s sure about at least another orgasm before they’re doing it like a routine.

“You just have to ask.” Minseok coos. It’s less about the consent with Junmyeon, and more of the embarrassed turned on he becomes.

Junmyeon takes a deep breath, tries to construct a sensible sentence in his head for a while. Minseok is patient as always, caressing parts of Junmyeon’s body as he waits. Junmyeon finally makes a sentence. “You can continue, hyung.”

Minseok beams, presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s back. “Good boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xiuho killing me 24/7 nothing new here


	12. sulay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: sulay + bondage + "my my, you make a pretty picture"

Everyone knows Junmyeon looks the best in red. Be it a red shirt, red suit, red hair, hell, even red shoes make him look good. It’s like he’s God of the colour red or something.

Yixing isn’t sure why he’s so surprised by how pretty the ropes look on Junmyeon’s skin. It’s the best full body rope harness he’s learnt, and Junmyeon looks fucking gorgeous in it.

The ropes are wrapped once around his pelvis, and a good couple of times near his chest. It’s a harness meant to worn under a dress, if someone’s interested. Yixing thinks Junmyeon might as well walk around like this in the club, let everyone see just how pretty his sub looks in red ropes.

Junmyeon is blindfolded, and his cock hard between his legs. Yixing holds back a laugh. He didn’t even brush against Junmyeon’s cock while their tying the ropes. He takes the vibrator from the table nearby, and switches it on.

Junmyeon’s head perks up at the sound of the vibrator. He jolts when the toy touches his cock, moans loudly. His hands twitch, but remain on his sides.  _ Good boy _ , Yixing thinks. He changes the setting to a higher level.

“S-sir,” Junmyeon moans. “Please.”

He presses his head on the pillows, sinking into them, exposing his neck.

“My, my, Junmyeonnie, you make a pretty picture.” Yixing presses the toy harder against Junmyeon’s cock, something in him feels a wave of satisfaction when Junmyeon chokes out a thanks, hands gripping the sheets -- he’s barely breathing, and they haven’t even started.

“If you have a loose t-shirt, and boxers which aren’t ruined, I was thinking of taking you to the club like this,” Yixing presses a kiss on Junmyeon’s nipple, flicks his tongue on it. “We’ll rent a locker and parade you around the club like this -- all pretty and red. Would you like that?”

Junmyeon orgasms hard, some of it falls on the red ropes, but Yixing doesn’t mind it. He carefully wipes the white with some tissues, waiting for Junmyeon to catch his breath. He doesn’t need a coherent answer from Junmyeon. He’s all too aware about how much Junmyeon enjoys people staring at him, especially when they’re doing a scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> myeonnie's [body harness!!](https://www.theduchy.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/12/KaradaMiniSkirt32.jpg) since i barely tried describing it im still learning skjdfnksjdfksjd


	13. chenkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: chenkai + lingerie, body worship + “what did i do in a past life to deserve someone as pretty as you?”

Jongin’s black lace remains undamaged as Jongdae fucks him, it’s wet and messy, but the lace is undamaged. Jongin is glad -- only for a second. Jongdae angles his cock, so the head of his cock is touching Jongin’s prostrate every time.

“What did I do in my past life,” Another thrust. Jongin recoils, tries his best to breathe properly through Jongdae’s rhythm. “To deserve someone as pretty as you?”

It amuses Jongin to oblivion how smooth Jongdae talks, while fucking Jongin into the bed mercilessly,  _ and  _ appreciating the lingere he’s wearing. Jongin can barely hear all of the pretty words he’s using to describe just how much he loves Jongin, let alone comprehend the bigger metaphors. 

Jongdae’s one hand pinches Jongin’s nipple through the lace, muttering something about Milton’s poems. Jongin would’ve joked about how Jongdae is trying to show off that he’s a literature professor even during sex, but he’s pre-occupied by the hand on his nipple, another hand on his cock, and a cock pulsating back and forth in his hole.

Jongdae presses wet kisses on Jongin’s skin, sometimes on his neck, on his arms, on the back of Jongin’s hands -- where is closest to his mouth.

“Less talking,” Jongin pants. He gladly accepts a kiss on his lips. “Hyung--”

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Jonginnie,” Jongdae interrupts. He looks genuinely distraught by the information. “How can I not talk? Have you seen yourself? Angels aren’t this beautiful. What do you expect of me?”

Jongin’s face burns, body crumbling because of shyness. Jondae says those words like he means it, like he  _ knows  _ angels are no comparison to Jongin, like he  _ really  _ doesn’t know what to do other than praise him.

“And you’re so kind, so considerate,” Jongdae continues, still fucking Jongin with the perfect rhythm to drive him to the edge, mouth on Jongin’s chest. “You’re like the perfect example for a human being.”

Jongin doesn’t think about his words before they slip out. “I have flaws.”

“Everyone does,” Jongdae chides. Jongin watches him (a fatal mistake, from Jongin’s side) carefully pull the lace aside, and suck on it, tongue swirls around the nipple, all while maintaining eye contact with Jongin. “You’re a perfect example for a human, baby. You’ve got flaws, and you’re working on them, aren’t you? You’re developing yourself -- and that’s human.”

Jongin’s mind forgets how to process words. His body reacts to the sweet, sweet pleasure on his cock, and maybe even the words, Jongin orgasms right before Jongdae does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly idk what happened. i hope you enjoyed?? pls let me know if you did!! <3


	14. xiuho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: xiuho + sensory deprivation + “i want it”

It’s their longest scene yet. Minseok promised to draw out at least five orgasms from him, and Junmyeon is past four of them already.

He’s a trembling, wet, blind, tied up mess. Minseok is impressed by Junmyeon’s ability to hold onto his knees -- after so much, even controlling his limbs is impressive. Minseok watches as Junmyeon collects himself, post-fucked pink colour blooming on his pale skin, making him prettier.

Minseok cuts the ropes which keep his calf attached to his thigh, even his chest harness. Junmyeon’s whine is weak. 

“It’s been a long time, baby,” Minseok caresses Junmyeon’s face, avoiding the white thick liquid spread there. “Stretch your body for me. Colour?”

Junmyeon stretches his body long, cat-like, and then moans, satisfied by the sound of his bones popping. “Green, master.”

Minseok allows him ten more minutes to rest a little. He massages Junmyeon’s body parts, asks him to move on the bed as much as he can, and puts him in low-energy yoga poses to help relax the muscles.

Once Junmyeon is back into his submissive position, Minseok wastes no time in turning on the vibrator, and pressing it against Junmyeon’s limp cock.

“No, no, no, no,” Junmyeon shakes, sobs loudly, tears wet the blindfold. He moves his cock away from the toy. “No, master, I can’t, please, I can’t do anymore.”

“Oh?” Minseok switches the toy off, then pulls Junmyeon’s nipples, earns a pain-filled moan from Junmyeon. “I think you’ve forgotten the deal, baby. What you give me, you get back. Your words, on top of that. Aren’t you going to keep your word to master, baby?”

“I am, I am,” Junmyeon babbles between his sobbing, returns to the proper position again. Even blindfolded he returns perfectly. Minseok’s chest swells from pride. “I’m sorry, master. Please forgive me.”

Minseok laughs. “You don’t have to keep your word, you know. You can always be a greedy cockslut.”

“I want it, master,” Junmyeon whines. His cock is already hardening. “Please, master. I want to keep my word!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xiuho is That ship ya know? please let me know if you liked it or not!! <3


	15. sexing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: layhun, aphrodisiac, “oh no”

_ Sehun  _ wanted to see aphrodisiac foods really worked.  _ Sehun  _ ate, like, ten of it because he wasn’t feeling horny right away. They continue their roadtrip in the roofless car.

Twenty minutes later, Sehun is hard and Yixing is showing no signs of indulging him.

“It’s on you,” Yixing says, gesturing Sehun’s hard cock (which is still in his jeans, it’s starting to get uncomfortable). He looks forward, to the road. They aren’t driving yet, waiting for Kyungsoo’s team to catch up to continue their roadtrip. “I’m not sucking your dick, not even a handjob.”

Sehun raises his eyebrow. “That’s okay, I really don’t care--” He closes his mouth. He does want to get off, but he doesn’t care if Yixing doesn’t do it. “I do care, obviously. It’s, just, not what I want.”

“Then what do you want, Sehun?” Yixing gives him a pointed look, but he sounds curious.

“I might,” Sehun bites his bottom lip, glances at Yixing’s crotch. “I might want you to fuck my mouth.”

Yixing shifts. “What?” He sounds interested.

“That’s my thing. A kink, I think? I get off by… uh,” Sehun shifts, chuckles nervously. “I like being of service. Like, having everything being focused on the other person.”

Yixing bobs his head, like the information isn’t the biggest secret Sehun has ever kept. “That’s… nice,” Yixing chuckles. “You’ll make a great sub, you know?”

Sehun grins. “I know. Can I?”

Yixing moves to the backseat, gestures Sehun to follow. When Sehun joins him, his eyes widen. “Oh no, wait,” He looks at Sehun with a dejected face. “How do I do that here?”

They decide it’s okay if someone catches them. Yixing leans against the side of the car, one leg on the long seat, one down to have properly leverage, and Sehun lays on his stomach, mouth right above Yixing’s half-hard cock.   


“Consent,” Yixing says. “Can I fuck your mouth, Sehun?”

“Yes please,” Sehun laughs. “But get yourself hard first.”

Yixing smirks. “Give it a second.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdngkljsdnkj i hope? this is ok?


	16. suyeol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: suyeol | biting/marking kink | “i love it all over you”

Junmyeon is mouthy. Chanyeol appreciates it at the weirdest times.

A small nibble on his hips makes him gasp, gives him a wave of shivers, leaves him more turned on than before. 

“Oh,” Junmyeon grins, he pushes the boxers lower, and repeats the action. Chanyeol tugs at his hair, unsure if he wants to pull Junmyeon away. “Oh, you love that, don’t you, Chanyeollie?”

Chanyeol finds himself nodding. He’s obviously hard, denying it won’t make much difference. Junmyeon caresses his stomach lovingly. “You’re adorable.”

“Thanks,” He sucks in a deep breath. He spreads his legs to accommodate Junmyeon between them, whose hands are on Chanyeol’s cock, moving ever so slowly, and mouth near Chanyeol’s cute belly button. He wheezes at a particular bite. “I don’t like you.”

Junmyeon laughs. “You do, you just don’t like that I’m discovering all your kinks.”

“I really don’t like you,” Chanyeol’s moans say otherwise, he knows, but someone can dislike someone and have sex with them and call them ‘boyfriend’. That’s a thing, hopefully. “Why are you biting me anyway?”

“You look cute with these marks.” Junmyeon runs his forefinger over the darkening mark on Chanyeol’s inner thigh. “I love it all over you. It looks really cute.”

Chanyeol would’ve rolled his eyes, but he’s seen himself with those marks. It makes him look cute, even more so with the scarfs he uses to cover them with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im brainless atm i can only hope it's good


	17. sexiu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: fem!sexiu, object penetration, "i like it rough"

Minseon is laughs cruelly, stray hair escaping her perfect bun. She tucks them behind her ear, looking ethereal as she does so, and pats Seyeon’s wet cheeks.

“Are you liking it now?” She squats down, graceful, even though she’s wearing her favourite black heels.

Seyeon makes a pitiful noise. The machine is drilling the dildo in and out of her pussy, with minimal noise, and Minseon is playing with her clit occasionally -- it’s all too much, but not enough at the same time.

Her hands aren’t tied, but she keeps them to herself out of habit, squeezing her own breasts to make sure she doesn’t try to move away. Minseon wouldn’t be happy.

“Do you like it now?” Minseon mocks, presses a sweet kiss on Seyeon’s forehead. “Is it good enough for you?”

Seyeon shakes her head. She’s a brat, a very proud one. Minseon huffs. “Is that how you’re going to be? A brat?”

“I said I like it rough, Mistress,” Seyeon manages to purr, even with the dildo doing everything right. “Not medium.”

Minseon reaches down and flicks Seyeon’s clit. Her act breaks easily, she cries out loudly, sobs. More tears slip out, and she’s trying to get Minseon’s hands again, babbling incoherently.

Minseon rolls her eyes. “That’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (lesbean noises)


	18. xiukai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: fem xiukai — breathplay — that felt like death

Minsook breathes through her mouth. “That felt like death.”

“Unnie,” Jungeun laughs, her right hand which was wrapped around Minsook’s neck falls to her side. “Really?”

Minsook whines, embarrassed. When Jungeun doesn’t stop, she thrusts in her third finger, rubs her palm against Jungeun’s clit to make her stop laughing. Jungeun’s eyes roll back at the action, her thighs shake for a good minute before she regains her control. She glares half-heartedly at her girlfriend.

“That’s what you get for laughing at me,” Minsook pouts, gestures Jungeun’s hand. “Get back to it, we all say stupid things during sex.”

Jungeun’s hair is a pretend-frame to her face, as she stares down at her girlfriend, all of her weight supported on a single hand. She’s so strong, Minsook is really gay.

“Nobody says ‘that felt like death’ after getting choked,” Jungeun chuckles, but wraps her hand around Minsook’s neck anyway. “You’re so cute, unnie~”

Jungeun starts applying pressure before Minsook can reply. Minsook moans, head sinking into the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (more lesbean noises) fem minseok ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;
> 
> i have one more, it's xiuho but it's a gift for my fren along with a smut drabble so it's gonna take a while to be written but it's ! abo + xiuho + praise kink owo
> 
> (my [commissions](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1206231519745830912?s=20) are open btw i really need the money sdkjfnskdjfnaksjdf !!! making a therapy appt is so scary ><)


	19. chankai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: chankai + daddy kink + “surprise me”

“I don’t know, daddy,” Jongin purrs. He turns his finger around the ribbon once, deciding to play with it till Chanyeol leaves. “Surprise me.”

Chanyeol nibbles at Jongin’s shoulder, then groans. “I’m bad at picking gifts, Jonginie, you know that.”

Jongin remains naked, while Chanyeol is wearing a muted pink suit, two buttons wrap the blazer of the suit perfectly around Chanyeol’s waist. Jongin slides his fingers under the buttoned suit, feels the still-forming abs on his fingertips, and gives it a pat.

“You can wrap a ribbon on your cock, and I’d still like it,” Jongin grins, teasingly cups Chanyeol’s cock through the fabric. “Or it could be a part of a bigger gift. I’m really easy to please, daddy.”

Chanyeol finally (finally) gives up, and sits on the bed. Jongin quickly puts the gift-packaging away. They were supposed to do this before he got bored of waiting, and took out the gift box to wrap it so he can put the gift in tomorrow, when it arrives. 

“Not in bed, apparently,” Chanyeol says, leaning forward as Jongin moves back, to accomodate Chanyeol between his legs. “You’re always ready.”

True to his words, Jongin’s cock is already hard. Jongin giggles. “I’m easy to please, but that doesn’t mean it’s enough.”

Chanyeol props himself on his elbows, legs folded and resting on his butt. He hums, takes a little of Jongin’s cock in his mouth, and sucks. Jongin gasps loudly, he arches his back away from the bed. Chanyeol grins, he lets Jongin’s cock swing back to resting against Jongin’s stomach, and cups his cheeks. 

“Let’s see if you say that after I’m done with you, okay, baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BACK! i tried, i just enjoy writing smutty snippets of characters skjfsnkdjfnskdjfnskjsd i do have commissions and still need money but that doesn't mean i can't enjoy writing tiny things !!!!!!!!!! send me a ship + kink + sentence/dialouge [here!!](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims)
> 
> i'm working on longer things so this is a nice change from those long plots!!! i hope i can post some of the long ones soon!!! please let me know if you liked it!!
> 
> constructive criticism is very welcome!!!!!!!! (even tho they're small~)
> 
> (commission [ if anyone's interested!)](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1206231519745830912?s=20)


	20. kaixing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: het!kaixing || pegging || we’re doing this all night long

When Jongin whimpers, Yixing shows him sympathy for a second. She stops grinding the cock into him, caresses his sweaty back with fondness, and thrusts the dildo with a chuckle.

“This isn’t fair,” Jongin whines, moans at another thrust. “Noona, you  _ asked  _ me to edge you, and you’re taking revenge now.”

Yixing replies with another thrust, and this time, she grabs Jongin’s hips. “So what if I am?” She purrs. “What’re you going to do about it, hm, Jonginnie?”

And Jongin is helpless. Getting pegged is his favourite past time, and the more merciless Yixing is, the more hard his (real) cock gets. 

“You love my cock, don’t you?” Yixing says, her voice strong. “It’s your favourite one, after all.”

Jongin can only moan in reply. Yixing is cruelly slow with her thrusts, she’s making sure Jongin feels all of the fake dick in him, and that he’s begging by the time she’s done with him.

“We’re doing this all night along, sweetheart,” Yixing giggles. She slowly withdraws the dildo, till it’s all out, and slams with back. Jongin gasps, groans, and strokes his cock. “Wishing you had taken a longer time to edge me, huh?”

_Not really,_ Jongin thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dsnfsdkjfnskjfnsdkjfnsdkjfnkj this one was fun to write~~
> 
> send me a [ship + kink + sentence/dialouge ](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims) if you want another smut drabble~


	21. chanhun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cc prompt: chanhun || size kink || hit it

Twenty minutes after Chanyeol’s loud, very embarrassing ‘hit it!’ it’s all downhill. 

Not to Chanyeol, of course, he’s getting dick -- Sehun’s, it  _ can’t  _ be downhill. Sehun, however, is annoyed at himself because of how attractive he finds Chanyeol.

To be more specific, it’s not because Chanyeol’s (his  _ boyfriend’s _ ) big, dumb, fierce eyes, or his adorable ears, or his personality -- it’s his stupidly big cock which has Sehun drooling all over.

He’s fucking Chanyeol into the matress, he should be focused on that, but he’s focused on how Chanyeol’s stupid big cock bounces aganist his toned stomach. He has a tight ass he’s fucking into, but he can’t help letting his mind wonder how it’d feel in his mouth. If he can fit it in his mouth.

That isn’t even the worst part. He looks at his own cock, compares how much smaller he is, and thought stirs in his belly like boiling soup.

“Y-you’re distracted,” Chanyeol says. “What’s up?”

Sehun feels blood rush to his upper body, making his face and chest unbelievably warm. He rolls his eyes, trying to pretend he isn’t getting turned on by the thought of Chanyeol’s dick being big. “Shut up, hyung.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “It’s adorable that you still try to hide the fact that you’re a size queen-- king?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best???? ksdnfkjsdnfs maybe i'll stop here and focus on longer smut fics LOL (or wait for another prompt ig?)
> 
> (p.s. my [commissions](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1206231519745830912?s=20) are open!!! pls consider commissioning me if you like my fics <3)


	22. chanbaek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it isn't a prompt i just wanted to write fem!chanbaek

“My little whore,” Baekhee chides lovingly, her fingers working in and out of Chanyeol’s pussy. Her mouth is near Chansook’s nipple. She swirls her tongue around the erect nipple, sucks on it with a hum. “Don’t you love this, sweetie?”

“I do, I do.” Chansook babbles, mindless. Her hands are firm on Baekhee’s smaller body, on her waist, trying to fuck herself on Baekhee’s pretty, pretty fingers. 

Baekhee notices her movements quickly, and stops moving her hand. “Ah, what’s this, baby? I thought you’d behave.”

Baekhee sighs, disappointed. She removes her fingers, it comes out sticky and wet, and Chansook isn’t allowed to look away.

“You misbehave on purpose.” Baekhee takes tissues from the nightstand nearby, and wipes her fingers clean. “Move down, I’m sitting on your face.”

Chansook moves down, trying to hide her enthusiasm as she does. Baekhee straddles Chansook’s face, her pussy a couple of inches away from Chansooks face. Chansook moves her head up, trying to lick, but Baekhee tsks and moves away.

“Baby, I know you’re a big pussywhore, but where are your manners?” Baekhee gently slaps Chansook’s boob, pulls at her left nipple harshly. “Do you just dive for it?”

Chansook shakes her head, whining. “No.”

“What do you do?” Baekhee pulls at Chansook’s other nipple, wraps her lips around the more abused one.

“Ask permission,” Chansook whines again. “May I eat your pussy, ma’am?”

Baekhee hums, pleased. “That’s better. I hope I don’t have to train you again, Chansook-ah?”

“No, you don’t, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome~ please let me know if you liked it!! (send me a ship + kink + a sentnce/dialouge: [ here](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims) ~)


End file.
